


Once In A Lifetime

by DailyDoseOfMG



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, blowjob, maldives trip, steamy fluff, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfMG/pseuds/DailyDoseOfMG
Summary: MewGulf finally goes to the Maldives
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 39
Kudos: 329





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a fluffy little piece with a little bit of feelings. I hope you like it. :)

_** Gulf ** _

“Tua-eng,” a soft voice urged against my ear. I liked the sound so I sighed and snuggled closer. The cool air blowing from somewhere overhead made the warmth surrounding me all the more comforting.

“It’s time to wake up,”

I might like the voice, but it was trying to rouse me from the place I love the most. Curling my fingers into the shirt beneath my hand, I let loose a warning in the form of a grumpy whine.

The body wedged beneath mine shook lightly, disturbing me further. Quiet laughter ruffled my hair and a soft caress against my earlobe made my scalp tingle with pleasure.

I didn’t want to wake up, but the feel of his long digits stroking softly against the sensitive skin on my ear made me forget that.

Awareness slowly came over me, battling with the sleep still trying to pull me under. The arms holding me weren’t impatient, the teasing touch never faltered. Once I was awake enough to remember where I was, my lashes lifted from my cheeks, chin tipping back for an up close and personal view of the chiseled jaw I loved so much.

“Mew,” I practically purred.

The corner of his full lips pulled up as he gently adjusting a lock of hair which had fallen into my eye. “You’re missing the view,” he informed.

_Shia!_ Forgetting sleep, I flew out of my boyfriend’s arms to plaster myself against the tiny plane window taking in the incredible turquoise sea. “We’re here,” I said, gaze still fixated on the incredible view.

_A once in a lifetime view_ _for a once in a lifetime trip._

I hadn’t had the opportunity to travel to too many places outside of Thailand until now. There were many trips planned, fan meets and work trips had been scheduled, but most had been put off due to the virus literally sweeping the globe.

But things were getting better, and finally we were here on a trip we’d been talking about for what felt like forever.

Even though I had yet to travel to many places, I knew this would be one of the most beautiful I’d ever seen.

The water was crystal clear, sparkling like a thousand diamonds under a perfect sun. The turquoise color could never be replicated and the white caps on the waves stood out like snow.

Islands dotted the sea, defined by pure white sand and topped with green trees and tropical leaves. Every island in the Maldives was basically a resort and I studied each one in my sight, wondering if it was the one we would call home for the next week.

“Did you see?” I exclaimed, still staring down.

“Kinda hard to see with a window hog sitting beside me.” Mew teased.

“Aow,” I pouted, his words dragging my eyes from the view to glance over my shoulder.

His rueful smile made my belly turn over and the laughter dancing in his dark eyes made me smile. “You love to tease me.”

“I’m not teasing, Nong, I can’t see with you and all your fluffy hair in the way.”

“Let’s trade seats,” I offered, reaching down for my seatbelt.

Mew’s hand covered mine, stopping me from pulling apart the belt. “Leave it on, Tua-eng, we’re going to be landing in a few minutes.”

“But, the view-”

A gentle smile played on his lips, the hand still atop mine gave a reassuring squeeze. “I enjoyed the view the whole time you were sleeping.”

I felt myself frown. “Didn’t you sleep too?”

“For most of the flight.” He confirmed then pointed back to the window.

I went back to plastering myself against the glass. “P’Mew, P’Mew, which one of those is ours?” I asked pointing to the islands.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Excitement curled in my belly, spreading out and making me warm all over. Inside my Converse my toes curled. I couldn’t wait to see where we would be staying, but even more I was excited that finally we would be alone.

* * *

**_ Mew _ **

I wasn’t sure what I liked more… looking at the stunning view of the place I’ve always wanted to visit or watching Gulf look at the view. His chocolate eyes round and wide, curiosity and excitement sparkling in their depths. Expressions playing like a movie across his features and one of his big hands pressed right beside the window.

When I said I always wanted to go to the Maldives he asked if he could come too.

As if I’d want to go anywhere without him.

The plane landed smoothly and taxied to our gate where we disembarked into a tropical climate. We were used to heat, we lived in Thailand after all. But the air was different here. The humidity carried the scent of the ocean, the breeze brushed over your skin like a promise and the bright sun seemed to make everything sparkle instead of wilt.

I didn’t have to lift my companion’s sunglasses to see the way his eyes moved everywhere taking in everything. Already captivated, he paid little attention to where we were walking, what we were doing because his mind skipped over details like that and went right to the things that interested him most.

“Phi, what’s that over there,” he said, already wandering off in the wrong direction.

_Cute. So cute._ Sliding my hand against his lower back, I gently, but firmly glided him back onto the right path. “This way, Nong. You can explore later.”

We went right to a small terminal where we had to get tickets for a bus. The short bus ride took us to our next terminal which was for a sea plane.

The views were incredible so it didn’t matter that we had to sit and wait. There were lounge chairs lined along the dock, all facing the cerulean sea. A few sea planes were docked nearby, bobbing lightly in the waves.

“I’ve never been in a sea plane before.” The hesitation in Gulf’s voice was evident. He got nervous easily, for as adventurous as he was, he also was very introverted and craved the comfort of familiarity.

“Me either,” I confessed.

His face swung toward mine, the chestnut lips I loved so much parted in mild surprise. “Really?”

“Really.” Leaning close to his ear I whispered, “It will be our first time.”

When I pulled back the tips of his ears were pink. “Teasing me again,” his voice was small. Our fans said it was his “babie” voice. I couldn’t really argue with them.

Running my hand over the back of his head, I told him. “It might be a little bumpy and loud. Good news is it’s a short plane ride.”

Gulf’s teeth sank into his lower lip. Reaching over I tugged the soft flesh away from the bite. “There is no reason to be nervous. Phi is with you.”

A short while later our luggage was being stowed into the back of the tiny plane and we were handed earplugs by a barefoot pilot who was dressed in board shorts. “Gets pretty noisy up there!” he explained.

Gulf closed his hand around his earplugs and glanced at the plane. I felt the apprehension coming off him in waves. My Nong hated loud sounds.

We were waived into the plane, which was enclosed and hot. Other people were piling in as well, and I worried briefly that Gulf would feel overwhelmed and trapped in such a small space. Motioning for him to slide into the seat beside the window, I moved in on his other side. At least this way I would be the only body pressed against him, and not some stranger.

The sea plane bobbed and rocked a little with the waves, Gulf went back to biting his lip.

Reaching down, I unfolded his tightly made fist and took the earplugs. I felt his wide-eyes even through his sunglasses as his stare clung to me. Pressing my leg further along his, I smiled gently and put the earplugs into his ears.

Next, I unzipped the small bag I had slung across my shoulders and pulled out a pair of headphones I’d packed especially for this. They were noise cancelling.

Seeing them Gulf divided his stare between what I held and me. Feeling his unasked question, I plucked the earplug out of one ear and whispered, “I got you.”

Before he could say anything, I stuffed it back into his ear and positioned the headphones over his head. I really couldn’t do much about the enclosed space, but at least I was able to protect him from the loud noise.

He didn’t speak, but when I settled back beside him, he reached for my arm, closing his around it, clinging against my side. The gesture made my heart thump a little heavier and my stomach do a small flip.

The plane ride was very bumpy, loud and hot. The views were incredibly beautiful but it was hard to enjoy them with the way Gulf clung to my side. It was very evident a sea plane was not for him.

Noting the green cast to his skin when the plane finally landed and cruised through the water to the dock I made a mental note to ask the resort to arrange a boat to take us back to the main island when it was time to fly home.

When the engine finally cut off and the pilot opened the door for us to exit he blew out a shuddering breath.

Reaching up I took the headphones off his head, then the earplugs. Sweat beaded his upper lip, and I swiped that off too, wiping it on the hem of my t-shirt.

“I don’t feel so good, Phi.”

Making a sympathetic sound I caressed the back of his neck. “Let’s get some air.”

The dock seemed to float in the turquoise water, its long wooden path led to a resort surrounded by sand so pure it almost hurt to look at.

“Its beautiful,” I said, taking it all in while rubbing slow circles over my boyfriend’s lower back.

He swayed closer, but left his hands at his sides. “The air tastes like the sea.”

“And do you like it?”

“I like it.”

“Do you like me?”

He giggled. “Yes, I like you.”

His skin was becoming less sallow the more he stood under the brilliant rays of the sun. I was about to lean forward and kiss his cheek, but he elbowed me, motioning toward the people approaching.

“Welcome to the Maldives,” the resort staff greeted. We were draped with flower garlands and handed entire coconuts with vibrantly colored straws sticking out of the top.

I’m not sure he realized, but Gulf was pressed close to my side, watching the new people quietly. He smiled and bowed in greeting, but then offered no other words.

Reaching out I took the both drinks, smiled and made small talk with the welcoming staff.

“Right this way,” a man led, pointing to a small golf cart parked a little further up the dock. We will get you checked in and then escort you to your bungalow.

“Bungalow?” Gulf echoed.

Since my hands were filled with coconuts I nodded and gestured with the fruit. “Look over there, Nong. One of those is ours.”

Following my directions, Gulf looked to another long dock stretching out from the island. This dock had little houses along it… bungalows that basically floated over the sea.

He gasped. “One of those is ours?”

I nodded. “Here, drink your juice. Your going to get dehydrated.”

He made a sound, pouted his lips. “I’m queasy.”

“You can rest at the room,” I started ahead, the staff was waiting.

Gulf made a sound and rushed to close the distance between us, reaching out to grab my arm. “Wait for me, Phi.”

His clinging secretly thrilled me, even though I knew right now he clung because he was anxious. I started to reassure him, when I felt his body tighten a bit and shift like he was trying to hide behind me.

Glancing around I saw our escorts watching us with interest, not bothering to be shy about it.

It was hard to tell how people would react to us. To the way we were together. We were used to the small circle we lived in, used the world that sort of revolved around our relationship. It was overwhelming, sometimes stressful but I realized in that moment we rarely had to worry about what the people around us would think of our skinship.

Everyone was used to it by now. In fact, when we weren’t touching everyone thought something was wrong.

We were in new territory right now, with people who didn’t know us at all. It was refreshing, but it also came with things we clearly had to be careful of. Honestly, I didn’t care who stared, but their stares were unwanted attention to Gulf. This was his holiday too and I wanted him to enjoy it.

Instead of shying away and acting like what we did was wrong I smiled brightly at the guides. Shifting one of the drinks into his hands, I slipped my newly free arm around his waist, pulling him close. “First time on a sea plane. I think someone here is feeling a little shaky on his feet.”

The staff nodded understandingly and smiled. “Ah, yes, happens to a lot of guests. Sea planes take some getting used to. Come, come. We will have some refreshments sent to your bungalow so you can rest.”

Settling Gulf into the back of the cart, I slid in beside him. Placing the straw of my drink against his lips I instructed, “drink.”

“No.”

Stubborn Nong.

“Nong,” I rumbled a warning.

He turned his head away toward the view as the cart suddenly lurched forward. Caught off-guard Gulf jolted, a look of panic on his face when he pitched forward.

“I got you,” I vowed, tugging him close once more, anchoring an arm at his waist to keep him in his seat.

After a moment he relaxed at my side, the ocean breeze blowing his hair back off his forehead. Sampling the juice, I made a sound of pleasure and then drank some more.

A small sound made me glance over. He was watching me drink the juice I’d just tried to feed him.

“It’s good,” I told him, pushing the straw between my lips again.

“I want some,” he complained.

“You have one in your hand.” I pointed out.

He pouted. It was cute and I was whipped so I gave in, offering my straw. Brightening he took a sip.

“Not too sweet,” he said after swallowing.

“Just the way you like it.” I agreed.

He drank some more.

* * *

_** Gulf ** _

When we booked this trip, P’Mew said he’d take care of the details because details were his thing, not mine. I didn’t ask where we were staying or for any information because I knew that wherever we ended up would be just fine.

But this… _this_ was not just fine.

This was paradise.

Instead of a hotel room, we had an entire bungalow. A perfect little house that was literally built right over the sea. The roof was thatched with what looked like palm. It rustled gently in the ever-blowing breeze off the ocean. The walls were all made of honey colored wood and the ceilings were vaulted. There was a large bedroom, a large open bathroom with a huge shower and garden tub, a small kitchenette and a living area with a couch and chairs.

The entire back of the bungalow opened up offering endless views and access to the water. A huge deck was built out over the water and offered us a private infiniti edge pool, outdoor shower and a hammock big enough for both of us that literally suspended over the water. There was a table and chairs, and a beautiful white awning that offered shade from the bright sun.

A set of wooden stairs that led down to a floating mini “dock” that had chairs and ottomans for sitting. It was the perfect platform to jump off into the sea.

“This is all just for us?” I said, standing in the center of the deck taking in every detail. I wanted to remember this. All of it.

Mew’s arms circled me from behind, his chin falling onto my shoulder. “All for us, Tua-eng.”

Turning in his embrace, I smiled. “This place is private, too. We’re really alone.”

Possessiveness shone in his eyes. “Finally, have you all to myself. I don’t have to share.”

“Finally.” I echoed, closing the distance between us.

His lips were warm and welcoming, offering familiarity but also excitement. Warm desire flooded my bloodstream, turning me pliant against his broad chest. Sinking further into him, further into the kiss, our lips moved gracefully fusing us together like we were indeed two halves of one whole.

Ocean breeze caressed my back when Mew slipped his hand under the hem of my t-shirt his fingers playing over my spine as they often played over the strings of his guitar. Boldly, my tongue sought his, wanting closer than we already were. A low sound vibrated his throat, making its way out of his mouth and smoothly into mine. His tongue was thick and wide, the slightly rough texture was such a contrast to his smooth, slick lips that I shivered, clutching his back so I didn’t slide into a puddle at his feet.

Withdrawing slowly, so we weren’t jarred apart, our mouths separated leaving behind this lonely bereft feeling I didn’t like. Making a sound, I pushed at him, trying to bring him back.

His eyes were filled with so much love and warmth I forgot what I was doing and stared, feeling swallowed whole by his gaze, wrapped up in a universe that only consisted of him and me.

I felt special with Mew. More special than I’d ever felt in my entire life. There wasn’t a day that passed where I didn’t know I was his one and only love.

“Kiss me more,” I said, practically pleading. It didn’t matter I was still plastered against his chest, still held strongly by his biceps. The distance between us was too great right now.

“Shh,” he soothed, resting his had against the nape of my neck. Such a protective gesture, and also a gesture that made me feel owned. “You should probably get some rest after the travel. You still look a little green.”

Making a face, I shook my head. “I’m fine now.”

Slipping his hand up to palm the back of my head, his lips pillowed against my forehead. “How about a shower?”

Pursing my lips, I considered. Washing off all the travel and stickiness from sitting in that deathly sea plane seemed appealing. I pointed to the outdoor shower. “I want that one.”

Mew laughed beneath his breath. “If that’s what will make you happy.”

“Being with you makes me happy.” The second the words were out, I felt my ears burn. I knew they were probably bright red.

I wasn’t much of a talker, but those words just bubbled right out.

A look of surprise flickered across my boyfriend’s face and for a moment I felt a pang of guilt. Why was he surprised? Did he not realize how happy he made me? Was I not showing him good enough?

The surprise gave way to absolute joy and I forgot my own worries. He was like sun on the cloudiest day, chasing away every lurking shadow.

The sound of ocean waves, the caress of sea breezes surrounded us as he led me to the shower, which was partitioned off on every side except for the one staring out to the ocean.

Khun Phi stepped in and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature until he thought it satisfactory and then was at my side once more. Grasping the hem of my t-shirt, he met my eyes. “May I?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

He peeled the shirt off my body and I pushed my shorts down to pool around my feet, kicking them away. I stepped into the small shower and pushed the boxers off my hips. Mew’s eyes went onyx, the pupils dilating just a fraction before leaning down to grab all my discarded clothes.

My hand shot out grabbing him when he turned away. “Aren’t you showering with me?”

“Do you want me to?” his eyes danced with laughter.

I made a face. He knew the answer to that. We’d been so busy working lately, both of us with packed solo schedules that I felt deprived of time with him. Now we were finally here together where we didn’t have to worry about who saw us and how we acted toward each other. I didn’t want to let him out of my sight. I couldn’t say all that though. The feelings lodged in my throat unable to form into words.

Mew came closer, stroking my hair until my eyes lifted to his. “I’m not going anywhere, Tua-eng. Of course, I’m showering with you. But we need soap and towels.”

“Aow,” I said, realizing he was right.

He laughed, the sound making me smile. “Be right back.”

While he was gone, I slipped under the water which was cool but not cold. The droplets rushed over my hot, sticky skin making me sigh in relief. Tilting my head back, the dark strands of my hair soaked in all the water like they were dehydrated until every strand was plastered to my head.

I disappeared in my own head, staring out across the expansive sea, gazing at the horizon and letting my mind drift into relaxation.

Mew slipped back into the small shower, his clothes gone and all his sculpted, smooth skin on display. I would have stared longer, but he moved in close, so close I didn’t see his skin but rather felt it pressed against mine. Melting into him, my cheek pressed against his shoulder and stared out at the view as the water poured down on us both.

He held me for a while, like he knew I needed a recharge, or maybe we both did. His fingers dragging across my bare back and occasionally his lips would suck the water off my shoulder.

Easing me back, P’Mew picked up the body wash he favored and started lathering up my limbs and chest. I moaned appreciatively under his hands, under every single stroke.

He washed me thoroughly, almost meticulously, leaving not one part of me untouched. Even though the water was cool, I started to burn, my blood heating up to a near boil from just feeling his hands glide over me.

Moving around behind me, his hands went into my hair and shampoo lathered up around his probing fingers. Purring, I leaned back, surrendering my weight into him, not missing the feel of his hard on against my ass.

“Feel good?” he whispered at my ear.

I made a rumbling sound of agreement.

I don’t know how long he kneaded my scalp but I loved every minute, and then his still soapy hands lowered, trailing over my arms and around my body until one long fingered hand wrapped completely around my stiff rod.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” I sagged further against him.

Using one hand to anchor my hips against him, Mew slowly jacked my cock, the soap creating the perfect amount of slip. His hand was sinful, creating a tightness in my lower belly and a buzzing in my ears. Pleasure shot along every nerve in my body, making me crave more and more.

My hips thrust forward, pushing further into his hand. Against my ear he tsked, his other hand anchoring me down again.

“Open your eyes, baby.” He whispered. “Are you looking at the view?”

“Mm,” I agreed, opening them like he asked. I stared out but truthfully, I barely saw. All I could do was feel.

Mew started rocking against me, his firm cock gently nudging against my bare ass. I said his name, which sounded more like a plea, and he stroked me a little more.

My body was nearly vibrating when his hand left my shaft and I was turned to face him. I came forward, rubbing both our stiff dicks together. Grasping my hips, Mew stilled my movements and moved back so we were barely touching. “You didn’t wash me yet,”

My mind was sluggish, thoughts buried under desire and it took me a moment to understand his words. “After,” I murmured.

“I want your hands on me now.”

His voice was still gentle and full of need, but there was a hint of control and something in me recognized it and awakened. The need to please him was unbearably strong. Yes, usually I was stubborn and didn’t like being ordered, but this… Mew asking me to touch him… that was entirely different.

I did what he asked, soaping up his body as he had done to mine. My hands were clumsy, not as graceful as his and if he noticed the fine tremor in my fingers when I touched him, he didn’t say a word.

All he did was moan. The breathless, hot sound made me almost desperate.

“Phi,” I finally whined, unable to take it anymore.

Grabbing me around the waist, he stepped directly under the spray, rinsing us both in one go. My hips thrust against him, our bodies bumping seductively together.

“We’re clean now, Phi,” I said, my teeth sinking lightly into the top of his shoulder.

He grasped my face, pulling it up to stare into my eyes. “You feeling okay? Not too queasy?”

“All I feel is desperate for you.”

His eyes darkened like the sky before an epic storm and excitement cracked along my spine. My back came up against the wall when he pushed me back, sliding down my body like the water falling overhead.

His knees hit the deck and I gulped in anticipation.

I practically hissed when his hand closed around my throbbing cock, jacking me slowly while his other hand kneaded my balls. Just when I was about to beg, his mouth sheathed me in one stroke, and I nearly came right then and there. One of his large hands wrapped around my thigh while his other held firmly to the base of my cock, denying the intense urge to spill my desire right against his tongue.

“Let me hear you, baby,” Mew said, his lips never once leaving my cock.

I gave him what he wanted, letting my moans be carried out to sea with the breeze. My legs were shaking, my knees trembling and his name becoming the only word I could remember. His mouth was hot and soft, his lips firm and silky. The width of his tongue lapped at my head, swallowing down the leaking pre-cum like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“I missed the taste of you,” he said, glancing up my body.

My sight was blurred but the vision of this god-like man on his knees before me, his tongue licking at my head like an ice cream cone was perfectly in focus.

“Please,” I begged, jutting my hips out closer to him. “I’m so close.”

Without warning he took me hard and deep. The tip of my head brushed the back of his throat and I let out a strangled cry. His lips clenched around me as he slowly pulled back, and then plunged deep all over again.

My hand tangled in the wet strands of his hair, holding him close as he sucked and bobbed his head with wild abandon.

“I- _ahh,_ ” words failed and intense pleasure rolled over me. My cock throbbed and pulsed, the hot release pouring out of me and into Mew. He moaned along with me, swallowing even as I pumped more over his tongue. He sucked and stroked me through the intense release, continuing gently even when it was over.

My legs shook, the wall held all of my weight and when I began to slide toward the deck, Mew caught me, swinging me up against his chest like I wasn’t almost as big as him. Cheek falling against his shoulder, arms looping around his neck, Mew carried me into the bedroom, which was cool and filled with island air.

I thought he would put me into the bed, but he stopped beside it, putting me down, but not expecting me to hold all my weight. How he managed to support me and dry me off at the same time was something I was too spent to even think about, but soon I was dry and he laid me against the cool sheets.

I reached for him, but he evaded, having to towel himself off as well.

But then he was there, his strong body sliding in beside mine, his arm reaching for me and his chest becoming the only pillow I would ever find truly comfortable.

Slowly, my hand slipped down his body, finding his still hard erection.

“Just rest,” he murmured, kissing my forehead.

“What about you?” I complained.

I felt his smile even though I didn’t see it. “My good boy,”

The praise made me feel liquid and submerged in love.

“You can take care of me later, right now let me cuddle you.”

I smiled against him remembering how I used to complain when he hugged me so much, and now? Now his cuddles were as essential to me as air.

* * *

_** Mew ** _

My body felt weightless as I floated aimlessly in the pool, my mind also buoyant as I gazed out across the sparkling sea. The sun was sinking low in the sky, soon the horizon would be on fire with vibrant colors as the day slipped into the sea and the moon took its place in the endless sky.

Tension I didn’t even realize I’d been carrying seemed to float away, my limbs relaxing further as ribbons of water caressed my skin like silk.

We needed this trip, this time together. I wanted to give Gulf a memory that he could tuck away, hopefully in his heart, so that when we were back in the city working endless long hours there would be this world inside him he could escape to.

His footsteps were soundless across the deck and even if they weren’t the sound of paradise would likely drown them out. But I didn’t have to hear Gulf to know he was there. I felt him.

From the first moment there’d been a connection. One we thought would make us great onscreen partners… but as months went by and we got to know each other more we realized our connection was deeper than that. We realized it made us great off-screen partners too.

I rotated around as he was sitting down, his long legs and bare feet plopping into to the pool. Hair hanging over his forehead, his bare face soft and his shirtless torso earning more than a passing glance from my stare.

Swinging his feet in the water, small waves bloomed out, rippling toward me. “Food is here, Phi.”

_So cute._

“Are you hungry?” I asked, smoothly swimming over to where he sat.

Nodding, his feet still kicking under water. “Krub.”

Planting my palms on the deck beside him, I pushed up out of the pool, plopping down beside him, water dripping everywhere.

Neither of us made a move to get up, not even Gulf who just said he was hungry. I’d be waiting him out, knowing that he had something on his mind. I felt the quiet anxiety he carried with him, but I didn’t push because I knew he’d tell me when he was ready.

It seemed like maybe he might be ready. With the privacy this island afforded us, the quality time we’d spent in the shower, cuddling in bed and then playing in the pool he seemed to have decompressed enough to be ready to talk. It was good, good to talk it out on our first day here so he could let it go and enjoy the rest of the week.

When a few more minutes went by with him just staring out, I decided maybe a little nudge would be okay.

“Ah! Mew,” I he gasped, half laughing when I moved up behind him, wrapping my arms _and_ legs around his body. “You’re wet!”

“Now you are too,” I whispered right beside his ear.

“ _He he_ ,” his little laugh made me duck my face into his shoulder and smile.

“I think your animal should be a koala and not a panda because you like to cling.”

“But pandas are cuddly, are they not?”

“Shai,” his agreement was soft, and so were the fingers that slid over my arm wrapped around his chest.

“Tell me.” I said, resting my chin on his shoulder and watching the waves move tirelessly with the current. Even though the sun was lower in the sky the air was still balmy.

“Sometimes its hard,”

“What is?”

“We’ve been so busy. Sometimes it feels like we’re going to drift apart.”

The balmy air no longer mattered because his words chilled me. Worry crashed through me. _Was I not showing him enough attention? Did he not feel like a priority? Was he overwhelmed and needing space?_

Even though I was still wrapped around him, I’d gone still.

When he sat forward a little, pulling away an ache in my chest began to hollow me out.

“Phi.” I heard someone say, in the distance. Warm hands rested on my cheeks, pressing gently to get my attention. “Mew,”

I blinked, focusing on his round brown eyes. “I’m sorry,” I whispered, not really know exactly what I was apologizing for, but sorry just the same.

“Stop right there.” Nong ordered, putting his legs up over mine so that instead of me wrapped around him, he was now wrapped around me.

His thighs on either side of my hips grounded me, the touch giving me comfort in a way nothing else could. The pad of his thumb stroked over my cheekbone and I sought answers in his stare.

“Stop overthinking. I didn’t mean there was something lacking with us. I just meant…” his words trailed away and I could see him searching for the words. “Everything is so good with us; I’m scared I’m going to lose it. Lose you.”

A rough sound ripped out of my throat and my shoulders sagged in relief. Wrapping my hands around his waist I pulled him closer into my lap, reveling in the way his legs locked around my waist. “You won’t lose me.”

“Even when I work on solo projects like I have been? Even when my schedule is crazy and so is yours and we can hardly find time to see each other? Even when we have to hide the deepest parts of our relationship and the rumors fly that I’m using you to advance my career?” All his worries whooshed out of him in one great declaration. A giant mind dump of the inner workings of my Nong’s inner monologue.

“Tua-eng,” I crooned, feeling tightness in my chest. I knew he was worrying about something but I didn’t realize it was like this. Worse, my lack of knowing made me worry that it added to his stress of worrying about us drifting apart. “Baby, why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“Because I like to handle things on my own. I’m a grown man.”

“But this concerns both of us. Our relationship.”

He dipped his head into the side of my neck, one of his big hands pressed flat against my back. His skin was warm from the sun, and my skin felt cool from the swim.

“Listen to me,” I said, pulling my fingers through his damp hair. He pushed closer and said nothing. “Are you listening, Nong?”

He nodded.

“I’m so proud of you, all the work you’ve been doing. I want you to work solo, your career is yours and I want you to be successful. You’re just getting started and I know you have a lot you want to accomplish. I support you in everything… and even if my schedule and yours are different, you can always come home to me. No matter where the path you walk leads, I’ll always be here at the end of every day.”

He lifted his head, big doe eyes stared into mine. “Really?”

“Really. And I know we see each other less when we work solo, but my love isn’t based on sight, Gulf. The love I feel is not fickle; when I love, I love with all of me.” Smiling, I whispered, “I love you.”

A small smile played on his perfectly shaped lips. “As long as you’re beside me, then everything will be okay.”

My heart tumbled and warmth suffused my limbs. “I’ll be here as long as you want.”

“What if I want forever?”

_I want forever too._ “Have I ever denied you anything?”

“ _He he_.” He buried his face into my neck again. But mere moments later he pulled back, biting into his scrumptious lower lip and looking at me with an expression that made me melt. “You know I’m not just using you, right?”

I laughed.

He scowled. “That wasn’t a joke.”

Pressing my forehead against his I felt my eyes crinkle at the corners. “I trust you, do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you put your trust in me. You didn’t judge me in the beginning, you just boldly announced I would protect you and put your faith in me. You earned my trust with yours, Nong. We’re a team, even with solo careers, we’re a team.”

“You do protect me. Ever since we met.”

“And I’ll never stop.”

He snuggled close again. “You make me feel safe, phi. And special, you always manage to make me feel special. No one has ever made me feel like this. I think that’s why I worry sometimes.” Keeping his face against my neck, he whispered words that I would hold in my heart forever. “You’re my once in a lifetime.”

I thought I couldn’t love him more.

I was wrong.

I fell deeper.

Locking my arms around him, I stood, wobbling only a little under his long form. I smiled, carrying him into the bungalow because he’d called me a koala but it was him that was clinging now. No one knew, but when Gulf and I were truly alone he always reached for me.

I passed by the cart filled with our covered dinner and paused. “Do you want to eat dinner before I eat you?”

He shook his head and I continued toward the bed. Unfolding his body from mine, his feet hit the ground and we stood eye to eye. Our naked chests bumped together, the feel of his skin against mine caused goosebumps to raise along my arms.

“Mew?”

“Hmm?” I replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I love you, too.”

I would never get tired of hearing those words. Gulf didn’t say them often so when he did the weight of them was sure.

Holding his face, my lips descended, brushing one, twice and then a third time before settling completely on his. Tugging his upper lip into my mouth, I sucked and licked until the flesh was plump and swollen. Our tongues twirled together, our teeth bumped and every sigh he made I swallowed down like it was expensive wine.

The beating of my heart was like the heavy pulse of a drum, and when he tipped his head back, I dove into his neck taking pleasure in the fact I could mark him up without fear a camera would zoom in on the love bites.

When I finally released his neck, sliding my tongue over his collar bone, he grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging me back up to his neck.

“One more,” his voice was husky with want.

Smirking, I latched on, leaving a purple mark behind when he finally let me free.

“My turn,” he said, a sudden flash of fierceness coming into his stare.

Shivering, I tipped my chin up, offering my neck. His hands circled it gently, then slid down to palm my shoulders.

My groan echoed up to the ceiling when his lips landed on me and sucked. The heady pleasure of his mouth was doubled because tomorrow I’d be walking around with his ownership stamped on my skin.

Our board shorts didn’t cover us for long, soon abandoned somewhere on the floor and I was pushing him into the bed, draping my bare body against his.

I kissed him fiercely, but touched with tenderness trying to show him just how deep my love for him went. His hand folded around my already hard cock making me shudder.

“I love the way you feel,” he whispered, making me shudder again. “Hard and soft at the same time.”

Our mouths fused again as he added his cock into his hand with mine. Slowly, he jacked us both, our pre-cum mixing together creating a silky slip for his palm.

We were both panting when I pulled back, grabbing the lube and coming back to the bed. Gulf spread his legs, welcoming me, his hard-on bobbing anxiously against his belly.

Taking my time, I readied his body for me, teasing his prostate and dragging out the process until he started to growl. Unexpectedly, he sprang up, pushing me down into the mattress and straddling my waist.

“I want you. Now.”

“Then take me.” I challenged, blood nearly boiling through my veins.

He made quite a sight above me with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and wild, dark hair. The hungry look on his face increased when he coated my dick with lube and tossed the tube aside.

He would have sunk down on my rod all in one go, but I grabbed his hips slowing him down, worrying he might hurt.

Gulf’s eyes flashed to mine. “You don’t have to protect me from this.”

I pulled back and he sank down until my entire cock was sheathed inside him. My body arched up on the bed, the feel of his tight walls clenching me in all the right places was almost too heavenly to bear.

Flattening his hands on my chest, he pulled up then sank back down. I wasn’t sure who’s moans filled the room as he rode me. Maybe it was mine. Or his… hell likely, it was us both. Reaching up, pulling him in, we kissed passionately, while I thrust up into him. An impatient sound vibrated the back of his throat and his mouth left mine.

“Touch me,” he beckoned.

Wrapping my fist around his raging hard on, I jacked him in tune with the movement of his hips. Frustration began to well up in his face and sweat clung to his forehead.

Pulling out, I flipped us, covered his body with mine and thrust deep in one fluid motion. His back arched up.

“ _Ahh_ , yes.” He moaned, bliss melting his features.

I thrust deep again and his eyes went wide. “Again,” he demanded, greedily and I was happy to oblige.

I did it again. And again, setting a relentless pace that hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him with every thrust. I watched him come undone beneath me, face flushed, eyes glazed over and my name falling from his lips.

“Come for me, baby. Show me how much you love me.” I crooned, and buried myself deep.

His hole clenched around me, body arched up as his cock spasmed and white liquid erupted all over his belly. The sight alone sent me over the edge and my own release took over. My mouth called his name as my cock filled him up. We held each other through the aftershocks of release, our bodies sticking together, but I didn’t mind one bit.

Every part of me was sated, mind, body and soul.

After a while, I carefully slid out of the warmth of his body, a small whine of protest came from beneath me.Shushing him gently, I said, “I don’t want you to be too sore tomorrow, we’re going snorkeling.”

Gulf’s face went from languid pleasure to excited, making me laugh. “Really?”

I nodded. “I made all kinds of plans for us. We’ve wanted to come here for so long.”

Draping himself across my chest, his ear pillowed against my heart. “As long as you left plenty of time for us to be here like this.”

“Always,” I assured him, lightly stroking his back.

“I’m hungry,” Gulf whined a short while later. It was punctuated by the loud grumble of his belly.

Laughing, I slipped out of bed and scooped him up.

“Hey!” he grumped when I walked right past the food. “Where are we going?”

“Quick shower, then food.”

He began whining some more, but I was distracted.

“Tua-eng,” I whispered, whatever he heard in my tone stopping his complaints. “Look,”

His intake of breath was proof he listened. The sky was streaked with pink, peach and purple. The sun looked like a ball of fire being put out by the water way out in the horizon. 

“Look!” Gulf gasped quietly, throwing out a hand to point at a pod of dolphins swimming through the bobbing waves.

I stood in the center of the deck with my lover cradled in my arms as we watched the multicolored sky give way to twilight and the sun sink out of sight.

Eventually Gulf looked up. “I think that was a once in a lifetime sunset.”

I smiled. “I’m glad I got to share it with my once in a lifetime love.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
